


Searching for His Highness

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Dedue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Dedue goes for a search to figure out where His Highness has gone off to. The conclusion is not one he expected.





	Searching for His Highness

**Author's Note:**

> A lil thing since it's Dedue's birthday today, and he deserves nice things.
> 
> Byleth gonna go by they/them to account for both options.

Dimitri was no longer at the training grounds.

It wasn’t much of a surprise. Dedue had briefly left Dimitri’s side some time ago to check on the plants in the greenhouse. Returning now, he figured Dimitri must have finished his practice and left.

That said, not knowing exactly where Dimitri was for a prolonged period of time made him anxious. He scanned the area, making sure Dimitri hadn’t left anything behind, then turned to head back outside.

He checked the knights’ hall next. Catherine and Shamir were there, standing off to the side having some conversation. Shamir spotted him and held a hand up to stop Catherine.

“His Highness isn’t here,” She told him, “Hasn’t been in the time I got here an hour ago.”

“I see, thank you.” With that, Dedue bowed and turned to leave again. He did appreciate Shamir’s punctual speaking, getting straight to the point.

He tried the dormitories next. He spotted Sylvain in the hallway, arms loaded with something as he trotted toward the door. Seeing Dedue, he screeched to a stop and a flash of alarm swept over his face before turning into an easy smile.

“Is something the matter?” Dedue asked. Sylvain laughed him off and shrugged. Discreetly, he held the bag in his arms a little closer, as if to hide the contents.

“Hey Dedue! What do you mean? Nothing ever gets me down.” Dedue didn’t push it. It wasn’t any of his business what was in that bag. Chances were it posed no danger to Dimitri.

“Have you seen his Highness?” He asked. Sylvain tilted his head back and around as he thought.

“Uhhh have you tried the training grounds?”

“I have.”

“Then I haven’t got a clue!” He shook his head and shrugged. “Welp! I gotta head off. I have a date with a lady. Just gotta figure out which one.” He shot Dedue a wink, then went hurrying off down the hallway again. Dedue continued on his way.

Dimitri was not in his room, but it looked like he had been there recently. A few things were ruffled and out of place, as if he had been looking for some things and in a hurry.

Somewhat concerning, but not too much.

He went to check the dining hall next. It had been a couple of hours since dinner, so there were only a few students around. This included Ashe and Mercedes, who almost ran into him as they hurried toward the door with some covered baskets.

“Oh!” Ashe yelped and scrambled back. Dedue stepped aside to let them pass.

“My apologies,” he said. Ashe burst into a sudden titter of laughter.

“Oh hey, Dedue! I didn’t see you there. Uh, what are you doing here?”

“I am looking for His Highness,” Dedue answered, “Have you seen him?”

“His Highness? Uh...” Ashe shook his head vigorously. “Nope! Haven’t seen him! Sorry!” Mercedes gave a soft giggle, the kind she made when she found something amusing in her own mind.

“Have you tried the cathedral?” She offered. Dedue shook his head.

“I have not. I will try there.”

“Good luck!” Mercedes answered cheerfully. She hugged her basket a bit closer. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere to be...”

“Of course.” Dedue nodded to them as they hurried past. He then paused to sniff the air. The spices lingering around the kitchen, they smelled almost familiar...

Dimitri was not in the cathedral. Dedue did not linger; the monks often shot him disapproving looks. He swung around to the graveyard, no one there either. He was not in the entrance hall either, nor the library.

Dedue was starting to worry. Had he gone into town? Without him? It could be dangerous there...

He found himself by the docks, staring out at the pond. Lindhart was there. It appeared he had fallen asleep while fishing. As true anxiety began to set in, Dedue wracked his brain for any likely place he hadn’t checked. He couldn’t think of anywhere else Dimitri frequented, but he was willing to search every nook and cranny, turn this monastery upside-down until he found him.

He heard soft footsteps approaching and turned around. It was the professor, a welcome face in this moment. Dedue was not one for idle superstitions, but he had heard whispers from some of the more imaginative students that the professor always seemed to know where everyone was at any time. That and they always knew when a student was up to mischief, and they had eyes in the back of their head so they knew if you were napping in class. Also that their eyes could stare into your very soul and read your mind.

It was probably just fantastical thoughts, but then again this was the same professor that had ripped a hole in reality with an ancient relic. Just maybe, they would know where Dimitri was.

Before Dedue could ask, they silently held an object up for him to see. It was a book, with a delicate flower pressed between the pages. They tilted their head in a questioning expression.

“That is not mine,” Dedue answered. “By the way, professor, have you seen Dimitri recently?” The professor nodded as they lowered the book, and the tiniest of smiles rose up on their lips.

“He’s in the classroom,” They answered. Dedue’s eyebrows crawled upwards in surprise. The classroom, on a Sunday evening? Perhaps he left something there?

“Thank you, professor.” Dedue gave a quick bow, then turned to walk swiftly toward the classroom. He heard the professor following after him. He was unsure if they were accompanying him for some reason, or just going the same way. Either way, he didn’t question it. His only goal was to find Dimitri.

So off he went, with the professor padding along to his long strides. The Blue Lion classroom came into view, though the doors were closed. Dedue paused, then knocked against the wooden surface.

“Your Highness?” He called out, with just a trace of doubt. “Are you inside?” No answer. He turned to leave.

“You should go inside.”

He paused to look up at the professor again. They once more wore their faint, knowing smile. Dedue hesitated, then turned back around. He pressed one hand up to the door and gave an experimental push. It creaked open.

The lights flashed on and a loud cheer rang out through the room. Dedue jerked back in surprise, then blinked rapidly as colored bits of paper rained down over him.

“You made it!” Annette cheered and shot her fists into the air. “Surprise! Happy birthday!”

“What?” Dedue could only respond, dumbfounded. The entire class was here, and the room had been decorated with banners and flowers. Was there some event that had slipped his mind? Impossible.

But more importantly, Dimitri was there, smiling and walking toward him with two drinks in hand.

“Here, Dedue,” He handed him one of the cups, then noticed Dedue’s confused look and gave a faint smile. “What, did you forget? It’s your birthday today.”

“I did not forget,” Dedue answered. He held the cup secure in his hand, unsure what to do with it. “I simply did not find it of much importance.” Dimitri gave him a tense smile, full of as much exasperation as a lack of surprise.

“Well,  _ we _ found it to be cause for celebration, so we decided to put together something in secret. When everything was ready, we sent the professor to fetch you.” Dimitri waved a hand at the professor, who was presently trying to hand the pressed flower off to Ashe. “This is a party, for you, Dedue.”

Dedue took another look around, utterly baffled. The flowers gathered around the room were some of his favorite, and the baskets that Ashe and Mercedes had been carrying, they were sitting on a table, full of baked sweets and snacks.

“Ashe and I made some Duscur food.” Mercedes beamed and tucked her hands together. “I hope they turned out ok! Also, sorry for misleading you earlier.” She giggled and pressed her hand to her mouth. “I knew His Highness wasn’t in the church! But we needed a little more time to prepare.”

“I heard you were looking for me,” Dimitri gave him a warm smile, “Sorry if I worried you. I have to say, the minute you left to check the greenhouse, I was practically sprinting to get things ready.

“Your Highness,” Dedue began, “You, and everyone else, you needn’t have-”

“Aw lighten up!” Sylvain came up behind him to smack him on the back. “Come on, I invited some ladies from the other houses! Have some fun for once!”

“Sylvain is right, partially.” Dimitri cleared his throat, “We put this together because we wanted to show how much we appreciate you as our classmate and comrade.” He reached out to clap him on the shoulder. “Please, relax for once and let yourself have this.”

“...Very well.” Dedue gave a slow nod. “I…appreciate, no, I am honored, by the efforts you all put into this.”

“Ta-da~!” Annette produced a colorful paper hat, when proceeded to reach upward, standing up on her tiptoes. “Unf...” Dedue bent down a bit so she could plant the hat on his head. She skipped back to grin wide. “There! You look great!”

“I will take your word for it.” Dedue adjusted the hat a bit, then his eyes slid over to Dimitri. He could tell they had all pitched in to help with the party, but he had no doubt in his mind who the mastermind behind it had been. After all, Dimitri was the only one to know his birthday in the first place.

Dimitri caught his eye and gave him a warm smile. He lifted his drink upwards, and Dedue matched the gesture with his own.

A celebration would be nice, so long as His Highness was here, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth: BUT WHOSE PRESSED FLOWER IS THIS??
> 
> Ingrid is there too, somewhere. This takes place after their support convos.
> 
> Literally as soon as Dedue left Dimitri threw his lance down and went sprinting across the monastery to get the others.


End file.
